londons_burningfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 11 (series 11)
Episode 11 (series 11) is the eleventh episode of the eleventh season of London's Burning. It was first broadcast on January 24, 1999. Episode Summary The Pump's crew (Pearce, Jack, Sicknote and Sally) are already on scene at a park. A puppy has got stuck in a drainage pipe down a hole, and the crew have been there an hour trying to get it out. Jack has the idea of flushing it out using the hose reel. Sally turns on the water and has to use a lot of pressure but eventually manages to push the puppy to the other side of the pipe where Sicknote is waiting to catch it. Back at the station, Joe is trying to find a place to stay, as Jacqui has thrown him out. No one is prepared to help him. Dan finds out about Fiona leaving Pearce. Chapman is already talking to Chris about George, and asks Pearce how Sicknote is doing. Pearce disagrees with Chris by suggesting light duties for Sicknote. The pump is then called out to a burst water main, but it is a hoax. Pearce sees Lisa going into a phone box. A few minutes later both crews are called out to a flat fire a few streets away from where the pump is. The Pump Ladder arrives as the rest are coming out from another hoax, there is no flat 6. Pearce goes over to the crowd to ask anybody if they phoned the Brigade. He then spots Lisa in the crowd and grabs hold of her. Chris sees Pearce in a confrontation and tells Dan he will go back on the pump instead of the pump ladder. Chris walks over to where Pearce is, grabs Lisa and takes her around the corner. Pearce tells him to call the police but Chris doesn't think that is necessary. Lisa calls him dad loud enough for Pearce to hear, and tells him that she made the hoax calls. She then runs off after Chris has a go at her. Meanwhile, Joe is teasing Recall about his young girl he's been seeing in the pub (whom they don't realise is actually Lisa). Recall denies any kind of romance, claiming she is just a friend. Joe then has a laugh at Pearce, but Dan tells all of them about Pearce's break-up. Maggie eventually offers Joe a room, which he has to accept. Chris confronts Pearce about the hoax caller, but Pearce says he hasn't told anyone. He claims that he isn't going to tell anyone at all. Jack keeps getting calls from a mysterious woman called Karen, but he doesn't answer the calls at work. Maggie and her husband take Joe's things back to theirs. Sally and Joe are being friendly when Dan comes out and challenges Joe. He then blurts out about him and Sally, and she walks off. When Sally tries to explain it to Joe, he ignores her, then when Dan tries to sort it out with her, Sally calls everything off. Chris recieves a visit from Terry Martin, who threatens to tell the Brigade about the gambling unless Chris joins in a card game. George is still worried about the inquiry, and asks Recall to talk to the Union about it. Lisa waits for Recall outside the pub crying and he takes her for a drive. Joe meets up with Yvonne and tells her about Sally and Dan. Yvonne is then chatted up by Chris. Lisa tells Recall that she thinks she will be kicked out by her dad. When Recall says he will talk to her dad, she shuts up quickly. Jack goes out with Karen (his solicitor) to talk about his case for custody. Maggie calls on Sicknote and Jean to see if they are alright. Jean ends up crying over her miscarriage. Next day at work. Dan tries again to sort it out with Sally, but she avoids him. George tells Chris that he is thinking of leaving the Brigade. Jack comes in looking rough, and is almost late for roll call, but a shout interrupts the call. Both appliances are called to smoke issuing at a block of flats. Dan and Jack start on the top floor, as more calls come in of smoke in lower floors. Jack bursts into an old lady's flat disobeying an order from Dan. they find that it is coming out of a heating grill. Meanwhile, Recall finds a young man who says that his girlfriend is trapped in the boiler room where the fire is. Sicknote, Sally and Joe get kitted up in BA, but Sicknote is ordered on BA control, which he protests to. Sally and Joe go down to the boiler room to rescue the young girl. they find her but a jet of steam blocks their exit. Joe blocks the steam as Sally takes the casualty out of the room. A sudden rush of steam knocks Joe over and some pipes crash down on his head. Sally goes back in to get him. When they get back, Maggie offers Sicknote a special cup of tea. He has a go at her and the rest of the watch for treating him as if he is going to crack up. Magiie goes to talk to him and he starts crying in the locker room. Cast 11